gameshow_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Roulette (US Version)
Russian Roulette US is hosted by Mark L. Wahlberg It is one of the most well known versions of the show. The Show managed to last 2 Seasons. The Series is produced by Sony Pictures Television. The Show Is: NO LONGER BROADCAST Gameplay The four contestants stand on 1 of the 6 trapdoors surrounding, all players are given $150 to start the game and one of them is randomly chosen to start the game. In Round 1, Questions are worth $150 and a dropzone is added with each new question One of players is asked a question and the challenger chooses someone to answer the question, whoever gets chosen has choice of 3 answers with only 10 seconds to answer, if they answer correctly they add $150 to their amount but if they answer incorrectly then they lose their winnings and have to play Russian Roulette in risk of dropping. When somebody finally drops out the show goes to a commercial break. Round 2 still has the same rules but is now $200 per question. Round 3 is $300 per question and the game allows players to challenge themselves if they want to. If time runs out (indicated by a chime) in any round the player with the highest cash amount is safe from dropping but if no one has the highest then everybody is vunerable for the drop, In Round 3 whoever has the highest cash amount is the champion and the loser gets dropped. Whatever amount of money the champion has won is safe no matter what happens. In the Final Round the champion has 60 seconds to answer 5 questions (10 in season 2) correctly, each correct answer wins them $500 and if the winner can get all 5 before time exxpires then the champion adds $10,000 to their total, but every 10 seconds a dropzone opens, if the champion runs out of time or answers a question incorrectly then the champion drops out. If the Champion survived the bonus round and wants to risk playing Russian Roulette for $100,000 the champion must play with the amont of dropzones that opened in the bonus round and get rid of the $10,000 the champion just won, if the champion survives the pull then he/she wins $100,000 plus what they won earlier against the others but if the champion doesn't survive then he/she drops out with the money they won earlier. Playing Russian Roulette The player who incorrectly answered a question they lose their winnings to the person who challenged them and the unlucky players dropzone is unlocked and then the hos allows the player to give last words just in case, then the player must pull the lever in front of them and then a certain amount of red lights travel around the gameboard and if a red light lands on the represented player then the player gets dropped out of the game, if not they survive and they are the challenger for the next question. $100,000 Champions Only 3 People Have Won $100,000 on the show and they are: Season 1: Al, 3 Dropzones, $102,150 Todd, 4 Dropzones, $102,200 Season 2: Maria, 5 Dropzones, $102,000 After this the $100,000 Russian Roulette was rigged to make sure that the red light would land on the player. Inventor Idea by Gunnar Wetterberg Videos (Episodes) Here are some episodes of the US version of Russian Roulette: Images Here are some photos of the show: External Links - Russian Roulette at Wikipedia - Russian Roulette on YouTube - Play Russian Roulette Drop Zone Game Online! Category:Game Shows Category:Russian Roulette